1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an isometric body conditioning apparatus and, in particular, to a very compact and portable bar dip and vertical leg lift apparatus.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Isometric body conditioning equipment is commonly quite bulky, and is not portable. Often it is a part of a multistation gym and occupies a considerable amount of floor space. This construction is considered necessary and acceptable in the industry to provide substantial strength to absorb up to several hundred pounds applied to levers, arms, etc., without failure or without flexing or bending. Such equipment, however, is not ideally suited to home use because of its bulk and permanent character.